Fragments of Skies
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Based on ACE Combat 04: Shattered Skies, I'm rewriting the story by my own way.
1. The Harem Part 1

The protagonist is examining her physical form via looking in fitting mirror: "Thank you very much Commander, this body is very beautiful."

Author: "I chose the 64th page from one of my favorite Japanese cartoonists, Mikeou（みけおう）'s artbook 'Prism Days（プリズムデイズ）', plus modifications and improvements. You can check the cartoonist's original illustration by searching internet or use the link in my profile page." He presents the protagonist video game and supplementary materials of ACE Combat 04: Shattered Skies: "I'll tell you all essential information and knowledge regarding your identity, skills, missions, etc. But now I suggest you to familiarize with these contents while I'm completing settings of 'The Harem'."

* * *

**空の欠片****·****兵器庫（ザ・ハーレム）**

**その１**

* * *

**Mainstream Aircraft Models**

* * *

**Mirage 2000-5**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Crude

※ Maximum Speed: Crude

※ Stalling Speed: Crude

※ Acceleration: Crude

※ Deceleration: Crude

※ Maneuverability: Average

※ Stability: Crude

※ Durability: 1

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Crude

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XMAA, SRAA, XMAG, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: Low-cost, light-duty aircraft serves as basic model in many air forces of Usean Continental nations

* * *

**F-16F Fighting Falcon**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Crude

※ Maximum Speed: Crude

※ Stalling Speed: Average

※ Acceleration: Crude

※ Deceleration: Average

※ Maneuverability: Crude

※ Stability: Average

※ Durability: 1

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, SRAA, UGB, GPB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: Upgraded from F-16C, improvements on various factors, especially fire control system received a conspicuous boost

* * *

**F-2A Viper Zero**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Crude

※ Maximum Speed: Crude

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Average

※ Deceleration: Average

※ Maneuverability: Crude

※ Stability: Good

※ Durability: 1

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Good

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XMAA, XLAG, UGB, SFFS, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Average

※ Brief Synopsis: Fruit of a joint collaboration between Lockheed Martin and Mitsubishi, it fills F-16F's roll in Japan Air Self-Defense Force on Planet Earth, on Planer Strangereal, it serves as a light-duty aircraft for both airstrike and air-superiority

* * *

**MiG-29A Fulcrum**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Average

※ Maximum Speed: Fair

※ Stalling Speed: Crude

※ Acceleration: Fair

※ Deceleration: Average

※ Maneuverability: Average

※ Stability: Crude

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Fair

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Average

※ Brief Synopsis: Old but good, it is still lethal if being operated by a correct pilot, even can take on planes of its "grandson-generation"

* * *

**MiG-31M Foxhound**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Average

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Average

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Crude

※ Maneuverability: Crude

※ Stability: Crude

※ Durability: 4

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Fair

※ Brief Synopsis: High-speed, heavy-duty interceptor, and with surprisingly impressive avionics even can function as a makeshift AWACS if deployed in groups

* * *

**Tornado ADV**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Average

※ Maximum Speed: Fair

※ Stalling Speed: Excellent

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Average

※ Stability: Good

※ Durability: 4

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Fair

※ Gun: Heavy

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, BSDP, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: Although designed as an air-superiority fighter, it can also doubles as an attacker

* * *

**Su-27 Flanker**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Average

※ Maximum Speed: Fair

※ Stalling Speed: Fair

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Fair

※ Maneuverability: Fair

※ Stability: Average

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Average

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: Average

※ Brief Synopsis: A cheap and fine heavy-duty fighter, employed by many countries and non-governmental military organizations on Planet Strangereal

* * *

**Su-33 Flanker-D**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Low

※ Cruising Speed: Average

※ Maximum Speed: Fair

※ Stalling Speed: Fair

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Fair

※ Stability: Average

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Fair

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Average

※ Brief Synopsis: Next step from Su-27, this one is specific designed for naval platforms

* * *

**F-14D Super Tomcat**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Average

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Fair

※ Stability: Good

※ Durability: 4

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Good

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, GPB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Fair

※ Brief Synopsis: Powerful and sexy big cat, no wonder many male pilots paint Himari Noihara on its hull as a nod to Japanese animations, comics and video games, after all ACE Combat is originated in Japan

* * *

**F-15E Strike Eagle**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Fair

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Fair

※ Stability: Good

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Good

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XMAA, SRAA, XSAG, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: A heavy-duty general-purpose fighter, it can engage both air and ground targets with high efficiency

* * *

**Su-35 Flanker-E**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Fair

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Good

※ Stability: Fair

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Good

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XLAG, UGB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: A modernized variant of the Su-27, it is highly maneuverable, providing a non-negligible advantage in dogfight

* * *

**Rafale M**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Fair

※ Maneuverability: Good

※ Stability: Average

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Good

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XMAA, XLAA, XLAG, UGB, GPB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Fair

※ Brief Synopsis: One of the "Three European Musketeers", it is considered as one of the best medium-duty general-purpose aircraft

* * *

**JAS-39 Gripen NG**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Fair

※ Maneuverability: Good

※ Stability: Average

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Good

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: Advanced variant of the classic JAS-39C and another one of "Three European Musketeers", its most distinct improvement is high-performance engine units

* * *

**F/A-18E Super Hornet**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Good

※ Stability: Excellent

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, XSAG, XMAG, XLAG, UGB, GPB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: Characteristic-wise, it maybe not the best of its kind, but undoubtedly it's the most successful one of the likes of it, well-balanced and extremely versatile, a true "general-purpose"

* * *

**EF-2000 Typhoon**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Fair

※ Acceleration: Good

※ Deceleration: Fair

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Good

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XMAG, XLAG, UGB, GPB, SFFS, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Fair

※ Brief Synopsis: The embodiment of efforts of European nations to prove their worth in fields of military aviation, it's the third and arguably the best one of "Three European Musketeers", even can rival those high-tier aircraft in many aspects

* * *

**Su-37 Terminator**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: Medium

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Fair

※ Acceleration: Excellent

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Fair

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XLAG, UGB, FAEB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: A very maneuverable thrust-vectoring heavy-duty fighter derived from Su-35 prototype, it represents a new level of technology and capability of military aviation

* * *

**F-15S/MTD**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Good

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Excellent

※ Deceleration: Excellent

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Good

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 0

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, SRAA, XLAA, XSAG, SOD, UGB, FAEB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: An advanced heavy-duty general-purpose aircraft, it dawns a new era of military aviation technologies

* * *

**MiG 1.44**

※ Category: General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: Good

※ Maximum Speed: Excellent

※ Stalling Speed: Excellent

※ Acceleration: Excellent

※ Deceleration: Excellent

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Fair

※ Durability: 2

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 1

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 2

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, UGB, GPB, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Fair

※ Brief Synopsis: A unique and advanced fifth-generation fighter, but it is rarely seen being put into use

* * *

**J-20**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: Excellent

※ Maximum Speed: Excellent

※ Stalling Speed: Good

※ Acceleration: Excellent

※ Deceleration: Good

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Good

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 1

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 1

※ Avionics: Good

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, XMAG, UGB, SFFS

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent

※ Brief Synopsis: Presented by China to prove its rivalries against other major factions on Planet Earth, its cheap and packs a punch

* * *

**Su-47 Berkut**

※ Category: Fighter

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: Excellent

※ Maximum Speed: Excellent

※ Stalling Speed: Excellent

※ Acceleration: Excellent

※ Deceleration: Excellent

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Fair

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 1

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 1

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, SRAA, XLAA, UGB, BSDP

※ Ordnance Capacity: Good

※ Brief Synopsis: Excels at air-to-air combat, it is an ace's pick

* * *

**F-22A Raptor**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: Excellent

※ Maximum Speed: Excellent

※ Stalling Speed: Excellent

※ Acceleration: Excellent

※ Deceleration: Excellent

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Excellent

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 2

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 1

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, SOD, UGB, GPB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent

※ Brief Synopsis: The template of fifth-generation fighters, a formidable opponent to every winged and ground target as well as a glamour to all aces

* * *

**PAK-FA (T-50)**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: High

※ Cruising Speed: Excellent

※ Maximum Speed: Excellent

※ Stalling Speed: Excellent

※ Acceleration: Excellent

※ Deceleration: Excellent

※ Maneuverability: Excellent

※ Stability: Excellent

※ Durability: 3

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 2

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 1

※ Avionics: Excellent

※ Gun: Medium

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XLAG, UGB

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent

※ Brief Synopsis: An exceptional fifth-generation fighter, it is especially suitable to deal with other aircrafts of same and lower tiers and also good at clearing ground targets

* * *

**XFA-27 (****Scarface One**** · Kai)**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Über

※ Cruising Speed: Excellent-Plus

※ Maximum Speed: Excellent-Plus-Plus

※ Stalling Speed: Excellent-Plus

※ Acceleration: Excellent-Plus

※ Deceleration: Excellent-Plus

※ Maneuverability: Excellent-Plus-Plus

※ Stability: Excellent-Plus

※ Durability: 6

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 3

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 3

※ Avionics: Excellent-Plus

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, SOD, UGB, GPB, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent-Plus

※ Brief Synopsis: First known as an experimental project initiated by Republic of North Point during early 90's of twentieth century as a counter to a similar project implemented by Federal Republic of Erusea around the same time, later it was confiscated and weaponized by so-called "Usean Unified Force" during Usean Rebellion/The First Usean Continental War and produced promising results, it can still overshadows other aircraft in every aspect even in twenty-first century

* * *

**X-02 Wyvern (M****obius One**** · Kai)**

※ Category: Fighter/General-Purpose

※ Tier: Über

※ Cruising Speed: Excellent-Plus

※ Maximum Speed: Excellent-Plus-Plus

※ Stalling Speed: Excellent-Plus-Plus

※ Acceleration: Excellent-Plus

※ Deceleration: Excellent-Plus

※ Maneuverability: Excellent-Plus-Plus

※ Stability: Excellent-Plus-Plus

※ Durability: 6

※ VTOL: No

※ Air-to-Air Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 3

※ Air-to-Ground Electronic Low Oberservable Ability: Level 3

※ Avionics: Excellent-Plus

※ Gun: Light

※ Compatible Armaments: SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAA, XLAA, XSAG, XLAG, UGB, BSDP, ECMP

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent-Plus

※ Brief Synopsis: A long-term project led by Erusea Aeronautics and Space Administration since late 1980s, result was way beyond expectations, the dragon-king who looks down from zenith point

* * *

**Weapons & Armaments**

* * *

**Category: Multipurpose Missiles**

* * *

**SRMM (Short-Range Multi-Purpose Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 6

※ Guidance: Active Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Crude

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compliable Aircraft: All

※ Brief Synopsis: Can attack both aerial and ground/surface targets and comes with abundant ammunition reserve, but suffers low tracking ability, range and execution

* * *

**MRMM (Medium-Range Multi-Purpose Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 6

※ Guidance: Active Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Crude

※ Range: Medium

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compliable Aircraft: All

※ Brief Synopsis: Has higher range and execution, but still lack of sufficient tracking ability

* * *

**LRMM (Long-Range Multi-Purpose Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 6

※ Guidance: Active Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Crude

※ Range: Long

※ Execution: 3

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compliable Aircraft: All

※ Brief Synopsis: Even better range and execution, yet tracking ability is still an issue

* * *

**Category: Air-to-Air Missiles**

* * *

**XSAA (Advanced Short-Range Air-to-Air Missile)**

* * *

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: Infrared

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, MiG-31M Foxhound, Su-33 Flanker-D, F-14D Super Tomcat, Su-35 Flanker-E, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, Su-37 Terminator, MiG 1.44, J-20, Su-47 Berkut, F-22A Raptor, PAK-FA, XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Although range is short, it can keep maneuvering and attempt to re-align itself to target until fuel runs out

* * *

**XMAA (Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Active Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Medium

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compliable Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, F-2A Viper Zero, MiG-29A Fulcrum, MiG-31M Foxhound, Tornado ADV, Su-27 Flanker, Su-33 Flanker-D, F-14D Super Tomcat, F-15E Strike Eagle, Su-35 Flanker-E, Rafale M, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, Su-37 Terminator, MiG 1.44, J-20, Su-47 Berkut, F-22A Raptor, PAK-FA, XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Trust-worthy air-to-air missile with moderate range and execution, its high tracking ability can hunt down targets who takes conventional evasive actions with considerable easiness

* * *

**SRAA (Semi-Active Radar-Homing Air-to-Air Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Semi-Active Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Medium/Long

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compliable Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, F-16F Fighting Falcon, MiG-29A Fulcrum, MiG-31M Foxhound, Tornado ADV, Su-27 Flanker, F-14D Super Tomcat, F-15E Strike Eagle, F/A-18E Super Hornet, F-15S/MTD, J-20, Su-47 Berkut

※ Brief Synopsis: Once launched, it must rely on launcher aircraft's radar to track targets, however as long as targets are being illuminated by radar, its surprisingly maneuverable and accurate

* * *

**XLAA (Advanced Long-Range Air-to-Air Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 6

※ Guidance: Active Radar & Infrared

※ Tracking Ability: Excellent

※ Range: Long/Very Long

※ Execution: 3

※ Blast Radius: Large

※ Compliable Aircraft: MiG-29A Fulcrum, MiG-31M Foxhound, Tornado ADV, Su-27 Flanker, Su-33 Flanker-D, F-14D Super Tomcat, Su-35 Flanker-E, Rafale M, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, Su-37 Terminator, F-15S/MTD, J-20, Su-47 Berkut, F-22A Raptor, PAK-FA, XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Its extended range pairs with large blast radius, plus abilities of continuing track and maneuver to aim for targets, make it very difficult to be evaded

* * *

**Category: Air-to-Ground Missiles**

* * *

**XSAG (Advanced Short-Range Air-to-Ground Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 6

※ Guidance: Active Radar & Infrared

※ Tracking Ability: Good

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 3

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-15E Strike Eagle, F/A-18E Super Hornet, F-15S/MTD, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Flies right above targets then strikes vertically downward, capable of crushing most armored ground vehicles with one shot, especially those hidden behind walls

* * *

**XMAG (Advanced Medium-Range Air-to- Ground Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Active Radar & Passive Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Fair

※ Range: Medium

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compliable Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, Tornado ADV, Su-33 Flanker-D, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, J-20

※ Brief Synopsis: Flies directly to targets for it homes on targets' radio radiations, its enhanced blast radius suitable to destroy tightly-clustered enemies

* * *

**XLAG (Advanced Long-Range Air-to- Ground Missile)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: Active Radar & Passive Radar

※ Tracking Ability: Average

※ Range: Long

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Large

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-2A Viper Zero, Su-35 Flanker-E, Rafale M, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, Su-37 Terminator, PAK-FA, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Its trajectory is very close to surface, combines with long range, render it suitable for taking out naval vessels which pack heavy anti-air firepower

* * *

**SOD (Stand-off Dispenser)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: Active Radar & Laser

※ Tracking Ability: Crude

※ Range: Very Long

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Very Large

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-15S/MTD, F-22A Raptor, XFA-27

※ Brief Synopsis: A self-propelled, guided bomblet-dispensing pod can be launched way beyond ranges of most anti-air weaponry and spread dozens of submunitions when flying over target area, an edge tool to take out large numbers of ground (especially armored) target and simultaneously ensures pilot's safety

* * *

**Category: Bombs**

* * *

**UGB (Unguided Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compliable Aircraft: All

※ Brief Synopsis: Conventional free-fall bomb, relies on on-board targeting system of compliable aircraft

* * *

**GPB (Guided Penetration Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: Laser/TV

※ Tracking Ability: Crude

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 4

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, F-14D Super Tomcat, Rafale M, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, MiG 1.44, F-22A Raptor, XFA-27

※ Brief Synopsis: Designed for precise bombing and capable of penetrate 6 meters of reinforced concrete, its recommended to take out specific hardened target among a mixture of enemies

* * *

**FAEB (Fuel Air-Explosive Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 3

※ Blast Radius: Very Large

※ Compliable Aircraft: Su-37 Terminator, F-15S/MTD

※ Brief Synopsis: An improved model comparing with older ones, not only good at destroying groups of unarmored or lightly armored targets in a wide area, even steel can melt under prolonged incineration

* * *

**BSDP (Bomblet Dispenser**** Pod****)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 2

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Very Large

※ Compliable Aircraft: Tornado ADV, Su-47 Berkut, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Release numerous small-sized payloads on a wide area, capable of decimating large quantity of ground/surface targets if concentrated enough

* * *

**SFFS (Self-Forging Fragmentation Submunitions Bomb)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: 4

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Varied

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Large

※ Compliable Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, F-2A Viper Zero, Su-27 Flanker, F-15E Strike Eagle, EF-2000 Typhoon, J-20

※ Brief Synopsis: A hybrid of UGB and BSDP, it is dropped like a free-fall bomb but sow shrapnel fragments like Bomblet Dispenser Pod while falling

* * *

**Category: Unguided Projectile Launchers**

* * *

**Gunpod**

※ Rounds per Salvo: Varied

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: Varied

※ Blast Radius: N/A

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, MiG-29A Fulcrum, F/A-18E Super Hornet, MiG 1.44

※ Brief Synopsis: Comes with various numbers and calibers, if compare integrated guns (cannons) with bayonets, then gunpods upgrade them into chainsaws and samurai blades

* * *

**RCLA (Rocket Launcher Armor-Piercing)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: Varied

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 2

※ Blast Radius: Small

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, F-2A Viper Zero, MiG-29A Fulcrum, Su-33 Flanker-D, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, MiG 1.44

※ Brief Synopsis: Hive-shaped rocket launcher comes in various numbers and forms, using unguided armor-piercing munitions to destroy armored targets

* * *

**RCLH (Rocket Launcher High-Explosive)**

※ Rounds per Salvo: Varied

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: Short

※ Execution: 1

※ Blast Radius: Medium

※ Compliable Aircraft: F-16F Fighting Falcon, F-2A Viper Zero, MiG-29A Fulcrum, Su-33 Flanker-D, JAS-39 Gripen NG, F/A-18E Super Hornet, EF-2000 Typhoon, MiG 1.44

Brief Synopsis: Hive-shaped rocket launcher comes in various numbers and forms, using unguided high-explosive munitions to destroy unarmored targets

* * *

**Category: Other**

* * *

**ECMP ****(Electronic Counter Measure Pod)**  


※ Rounds per Salvo: N/A

※ Guidance: N/A

※ Tracking Ability: N/A

※ Range: N/A

※ Execution: N/A

※ Radius of Effect: Very Large

※ Compliable Aircraft: Tornado ADV, F/A-18E Super Hornet, XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern

※ Brief Synopsis: Different shapes and sizes, emitting strong jamming signals to reduce even nullify tracking abilities of hostile guided weaponry, however only can be activated for a short duration and may be pinpointed as jamming source, leading to more dangers instead of diverting dangers

* * *

**Tuning Parts**

* * *

**Category: Engine**

* * *

**Minotaur Engine**

※ Increases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration

※ Decreases performances of deceleration, maneuverability, stability

* * *

**Hayabusa Engine**

※ Increases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration, deceleration, maneuverability

* * *

**Uranus Engine**

※ Decreases heat signature to infrared sensors

※ Increases stability

※ Decreases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration

* * *

**Category: Wing**

* * *

**Adv Balance Tab**

※ Increases stability

※ Decreases performance of deceleration and maneuverability

* * *

**Adv Anti-Balance Tab**

※ Increases performance of deceleration and maneuverability

※ Decreases stability

* * *

**Category: Armor**

* * *

**Diffusion Coat**

※ Increases levels of electronic low observable abilities by one

※ Decrease durability by 50%

* * *

**Titanium Armor**

※ Increases durability by 50%

※ Decreases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration, deceleration, maneuverability, stability

* * *

**Category: Weapon**

* * *

**Destructive Missile**

※ Increase executions of all missiles and rockets by 50%

* * *

**Destructive Bomb**

※ Increase executions of all Bombs by 50%

* * *

**Extra Ammo**

※ Increases ammunition capacities of all weapons by one third, also effect on chaffs and flares

※ Decreases performances of cruise speed, maximum speed, stall speed, acceleration, deceleration, maneuverability, stability

* * *

**Enhanced Weapon Tracker**

※ Increases all guided weapons' abilities of tracking targets and anti-jamming and anti-decoy, makes them more accurate and harder to counter/evade

* * *

**Long Range Missile**

※ Increases all missiles and rockets' range and speed by one third

* * *

**High-Speed Slug**

※ Increases projectile speed, ranges, accuracies, executions of all guns/cannons by 50%, including gunpods

* * *

**Cluster Shot**

※ All guns/cannons and gunpods fire slugs in clusters, easier to hit targets

※ Decrease stability

* * *

**Category: Miscellaneous**

* * *

**Earth Shaker**

※ Advanced landscape scanner and analyzer, grants safer and better hedgehopping

* * *

**Hawk Eye**

※ Increases forward active radar's scanning scope from 120 degrees to 150 degrees


	2. The Harem Part 2

**空の欠片****·****兵器庫（ザ・ハーレム）**

**その****2**

* * *

**Special-Purpose Aircraft**

* * *

**A-10A Thunderbolt II**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: Gun (Heavy), XSAG, UGB, GPB, FAEB, SFFS, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent

※ Brief Synopsis: If in need of close-range air support, this one is second to none

* * *

**Sea Harrier FA.2**

※ Durability: 2

※ Armaments: Gun (Light), SRMM, MRMM, LRMM, XSAA, XMAG, XLAG, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Fair

※ Brief Synopsis: Does not need a runway to take off, just in case of all runways are knocked out

* * *

**Tu-95 Bear**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: Bomb Bay, Tail-Mounted Gun-Turret

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty strategic bomber

* * *

**Tu-160 Blackjack**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: Bomb Bay

※ Ordnance Capacity: Excellent

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty supersonic strategic bomber

* * *

**KJ-2000**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: N/A

※ Ordnance Capacity: N/A

※ Brief Synopsis: AWACS aircraft presented by China, derived from Ilyushin IL-76

* * *

**A310 MRTT**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: N/A

※ Ordnance Capacity: N/A

※ Brief Synopsis: Aerial refueling tanker aircraft based on the civilian Airbus A310

* * *

**An-225 Mriya**

※ Durability: 6

※ Armaments: N/A

※ Ordnance Capacity: N/A

※ Brief Synopsis: The heaviest transport aircraft humankind currently put in use

* * *

**AH-1 Cobra**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun (Medium), XSAA, XSAG, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: The very first gunship specialized for its designated purpose, this fossilized model is still being used in many countries after some modifications and improvements

* * *

**AH-64D Apache Longbow**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun (Medium), XSAA, XSAG, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: One of the mostly employed attacker helicopter, it has decent performance

* * *

**Ka-50 Hokum**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun (Medium), XSAA, XSAG, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: A coaxial rotor attacker helicopter, faster and more maneuverable than most other attacker helicopters in commission, also packs more firepower

* * *

**Ka-52 Alligator**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun (Medium), XSAA, XSAG, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: A variant of Ka-50, with abilities of conduct battlefield reconnaissance, provide target designation, support and co-ordinate group attack helicopter operations

* * *

**EC 665 Tiger**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun (Medium), XSAA, XSAG, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: European nations always want to develop their own attack helicopters, this is the first step to success

* * *

**MH-60 Black Hawk**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun (Light), SRMM, XSAG, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Crude

※ Brief Synopsis: A well-designed multi-purpose helicopter

* * *

**CH-47 Chinook**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Gun (Heavy)

※ Ordnance Capacity: N/A

※ Brief Synopsis: Tandem rotor, twin-engine heavy-duty transportation helicopter. It can provide limited firepower support from door-mounted guns

* * *

**Attack VTOL **(design borrowed, modified and improved from **Time Crisis 3**, another Namco's crowning video game alongside **ACE Combat** franchise)

※ Durability: 2

※ Armaments: Gun (Heavy), SRMM, Gunpod, RCLA, RCLH

※ Ordnance Capacity: Fair

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty multi-purpose tiltrotor VTOL aircraft with two sets of coaxial rotors and X-tail, capable of cargo/personnel transportation or doubled as gunship

* * *

**Structures**

* * *

**Power Plant **(design borrowed, modified and improved from RTS game **Conflict Zone**)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Standardized power-generating facility for most industrial and military needs

* * *

**Supply Warehouse **(design borrowed, modified and improved from RTS game **Conflict Zone**)

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: For general storage of provisions

* * *

**Radar Dish/Radar Dome**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Stationary EW facility

* * *

**Flak Emplacement**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: 88mm Flak Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Fossilized defensive facility, still functioned as anti-air/anti-ground emplacement depend on ammunition types

* * *

**AA Gun Emplacement**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Quadruple Autocannon/Dual Six-Barrel Gatling-Gun

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Stationary close-range anti-air/anti-ground emplacement

* * *

**Light Missile Emplacement**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Quadruple Light Missile Launcher (×2)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Stationary short-range anti-air/anti-ground emplacement

* * *

**Heavy Missile Emplacement **(design borrowed, modified and improved from RTS game **Conflict Zone**)

※ Durability: 3

※ Armaments: Quadruple Heavy Missile Launcher

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Stationary long-range anti-air/anti-ground emplacement, launches heavy-duty missiles vertically

* * *

**Anti-Tank Cannon Turret**

※ Durability: 2

※ Armaments: 150mm Anti-Tank Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Stationary emplacement for taking out ground vehicles

* * *

**Coastal Defense Artillery Bunker**

※ Durability: 3

※ Armaments: Large-Caliber Naval Artillery

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: For purpose of anti-ship, however suffers limited angle of rotation for it always faces the sea and is semi-fixed

* * *

**Ground Vehicles**

* * *

**Utility Truck**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: (Optional) Guns/Missile Launchers

※ To Ground: Optional

※ To Air: Optional

※ Brief Synopsis: Basically for transportation, but also can functions as makeshift tank destroyer or mobile anti-air platform

* * *

**Tank **(design borrowed, modified and improved from RTS game **Conflict Zone**)

※ Durability: 2

※ Armaments: 150mm Anti-Tank Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Primary component of armored forces

* * *

**Heavy Tank **(design borrowed, modified and improved from RTS game **Conflict Zone**)

※ Durability: 4

※ Armaments: 180mm Anti-Tank Cannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Heavier and slower than normal tank, trade speed and maneuverability for armor and firepower

* * *

**Infantry Fighting Vehicle**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: 30mm Autocannon

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Can transport 8 infantries and abundant equipment across most solid landscapes, or carry 12 infantries without extra materials, some are modified as mobile frontline hospitals

* * *

**MRLS**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Multiple-Tube Medium Rocket/Missile Launcher (varied quantities)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Fire single or salvo of medium-duty missiles of medium range, can inflict severe damages

* * *

**Self-Propelled Howitzer**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: 240mm Howitzer

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Mobile artillery platform

* * *

**Chemical Gas Laser Vehicle**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Chemical Gas Laser System

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Modified Bandvagn 206 mounted with an advanced targeting system and an experimental miniature chemical gas laser system, can shoot deadly beam of ultra-long range

* * *

**Mobile Radar Vehicle**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Mobile ground EW vehicle, cannot replace more powerful stationary EW facilities and AWACS aircraft

* * *

**Naval Vessels**

* * *

**Landing Craft**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: Transport vessel that ferries troops to shore, an revised design based on World War Two on Planet Earth

* * *

**Hovercraft**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: N/A

※ To Ground: No

※ To Air: No

※ Brief Synopsis: High speed amphibious vessel that can burst into enemy beachhead and deliver combat units

* * *

**Missile Boat**

※ Durability: 1

※ Armaments: Small-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Anti-Air Gun (varied quantities), Light Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Torpedo Launcher (varied quantities)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Light-armored, fast-moving vessel, used to harass poorly defended naval convoy

* * *

**Destroyer**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Small-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Medium-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Anti-Air Gun (varied quantities), Light Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Medium Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Torpedo Launcher (varied quantities), Depth Charge Dispenser (varied quantities)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: With sufficient arm and armor, it's versatile to attack enemy vessels, escort friendly ships, provide anti-air and anti-surface support, even can perform electronic warfare

* * *

**Cruiser**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Small-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Medium-Caliber Autocannon (varied quantities), Anti-Air Gun (varied quantities), Light Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Medium Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Heavy Missile Launcher (varied quantities), Torpedo Launcher (varied quantities), Depth Charge Dispenser (varied quantities)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※Brief Synopsis: Heavy-duty vessel that can take on a large contingent of enemies on its own, or provide long-range, heavy-weight firepower support

* * *

**Battleship**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Quadruple 600mm Artillery (×2), Dual 150mm Cannon (×6), Dual 80mm Anti-Air Gun (×12), CIWS (×12), Light Missile Launcher (×12), Medium Missile Launcher (×6), Heavy Missile Launcher (×6), Torpedo Launcher (×8), Depth Charge Dispenser (×4)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Modernized battleship, a floating stronghold, ready to blow anything with bad intentions to slags if they get close

* * *

**Amphibious Landing Ship**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: CIWS (×4), Light Missile Launcher (×4)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Provide air and surface support for landing operations

* * *

**Landing Platform Dock**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: CIWS (×6), Light Missile Launcher (×6)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: Transport and deliver large quantity of amphibious units to beachhead

* * *

**Dragonet-Class Nuclear-Powered Submarine**

※ Durability: Varied

※ Armaments: Anti-Air Gun (×2), Light Missile Launcher (×2), Torpedo Launcher (×6), Ballistic Missile Launching Port (×6)

※ To Ground: Yes

※ To Air: Yes

※ Brief Synopsis: One of the most advanced strategic nuclear submarines during First Usean Continental War, but already considered aged during Second Usean Continental War, with a length of 350 meters, a width of 64 meters and a height of 22 meters, it's counted as one of the largest submarine human ever built


	3. Overture

"すべてが変わる、再び。"

* * *

_**Overture**_

* * *

Larry Foulke (voice over): "City streets which used to be crowded with people now are merely filled with patrolling tanks and infantries, defensive emplacements choke all intersections with apparent animosities, mop-up forces sweep every corner to root out last traces of resistances, civilians struggle to live on strictly rationed resources while huddling up with anxiety and fear for uncertain future…above all, fighters full loaded with ordnance usurped the sky which is scattered with falling meteorites. What happened to this world? Why anywhere and everything is plagued with troops who are obviously not very friendly to locals? As a visitor from another planet, you may have been shocked upon witnessing such an uncanny beginning of 21st century. To relieve your confusion, a brief history lesson would be nice."

* * *

(following contents in this chapter emerge and move like Opening Crawl of Star Wars: A New Hope)

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…sorry, wrong script. Let's try again.

A story thus far…

* * *

【Background Music: Deep Strike】

**エースコンバット**

**エピソード****4**

**そらのかけら**

During the long history of Usean Continent, for reasons such as geopolitics and economy, two opposing factions were formed. In the western regions, Federal Republic of Erusea (abbr. Erusea), a strong power backed by sheer military might, always had strained relations with eastern countries, especially the alliance which represented such nations, Usea Treaty Organization (abbr. UTO). The main body of UTO, Federation of Central Usea (abbr. FCU), deployed oversea army corps to achieve a standoff against Erusean forces, a balance was maintained for many years.

But soon the two sides were forced to face a common, unprecedented threat.

In October 1994, Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid was detected, later International Astronomical Union concluded it was running on a collision course to Planet Strangereal. This asteroid had a diameter of 2 km, although way smaller than the asteroid or comet which believed to bring Cretaceous–Paleogene Extinction Event on Planet Earth 65 million years ago, but after the calculation of its mass, velocity and impact angle as well as other essential factors, which were run by Shellsbridge University, this celestial body would hit planet surface on approximately July 3rd 1999. It was also forecasted that from equator to northern hemisphere, a large portion of planet surface would be potential positions of direct impact, Usean Continent was in center of such area. Worse, the magnitude of impact would equal to 2 million nuclear warheads and would cause a global-scale nuclear winter.

The world was in panic upon acknowledging impending catastrophe. FCU announced it will take actions to prevent the worst outcome for itself and its allies. Four major measures were implemented as starters:

1. Construct a missile defense system, much like TMD or NMD, for member nations of UTO

2. Build underground shelters in major cities

3. Recall military forces garrisoned in foreign lands

4. In order to impede political unrest caused by rumors, censorship of computer networks and cellphones are justified

Later, the primary countermeasure against incoming asteroid, Stonehenge Turret Network (abbr. Stonehenge), was announced. This megastructure was an array of large-caliber railguns which utilized both electronic-magnetic rail acceleration and ramjet propulsion, based on fundamental schematics donated by Osean Federation. Stonehenge is powered by an underground nuclear reactor and is linked with supercomputers and observation posts around continent, as well as satellites, all of them are for the sole purpose: Intercepting and destroying asteroid and its fragments before they hit ground.

To bring such an artificial wonder into reality, the best scientists, technicians, engineers, materials and equipment from every nation on Planet Strangereal gathered together, contributing their efforts to this project which was considered as the accumulation of greatest achievements of entire humankind's military technologies. After considering population density and regional economic development disparities, Stonehenge was not constructed on geographic center of Usean Continent. Instead it was chosen to be built on a high mountaintop within San Salvacion's territory, a small neutral country also one of the clashing point of eastern and western factions. A protest was held by San Salvacion citizens, but it didn't change anything.

Aside of Stonehenge, auxiliary projects were underway too. Megalith, a giant stronghold capable of launching ballistic missiles, was under construction on Twinkle Islands, off coast of Erusea. A similar facility called Intolerance, located in the other end of Usean Continent, island nation Republic of North Point, was being reconditioned for similar functions. There was also a plan to use chemical gas laser weaponry mounted on satellites to annihilate a part of asteroid's mass before it got too close, reducing pressures on Stonehenge and secondary anti-asteroid projects.

Countries in other continents also took their own measures to deal with the Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. Two global superpowers, Osean Federation and Union of Yuktobanian Republics both strengthened their own powers of ballistic missiles and nuclear warheads. Meanwhile as the very first nation put railgun technologies into practical uses, Osean Federation restarted construction of its space-based superweapon Strategic Orbital Linear Gun. Strategic Orbital Linear Gun was a railgun longer than 1 kilometer, originally designed to counter Excalibur, the gigantic chemical gas laser tower build by Principality of Belka in Belkan War, but the war ended before its completion, so this unmanned armed space station was abandoned on orbit. Osean Federation made some improvements to Strategic Orbital Linear Gun when the project was resumed, enabled it to shoot nuclear warheads into deep space in order to gradually reduce asteroid's overall mass, much like the laser satellites were intended to do.

Humankind's efforts of planetary defense met severe setbacks soon. At beginning of 1997, a continent-scale coup d'état known as "Usean Rebellion" or "First Usean Continental War" broke out, both Intolerance and laser satellites were seized by coup d'état force, aka "Usean Unified Force" and were subsequently destroyed during final phase of the war. Construction of Stonehenge was delayed until rebellion finally was suppressed. From bad to worse, in mid-1998, a space probe studied Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid from close range transmitted back disturbing data, after analysis, International Astronomical Union announced the celestial body had a gap or hollow internally, thus would make it break into many fragments upon entering Roche Limit between itself and Planet Stangereal, those fragments would affect a much wider area than previously anticipated. In short, from 150 degrees west of prime meridian to 135 degrees east of prime meridian were included into revised estimated "unsafe zone". But Stonehenge was almost completed at that point and couldn't receive major modifications to counter new situation, as the state of presidency of this project, FCU decided to use it against asteroid and its possible fragments nevertheless.

The new information of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid triggered huge refugee flood, millions of people escaped to "safe zone" such as Osean Continent. As crisis drew near, entire world banded together, waiting for the arrival of the nemesis from outer space.

July 3rd 1999 (or July 8th according to some sources), a day of darkness. Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid breached Roche Limit between itself and Planet Stangereal, separated into two halves. The bigger half fell directly to Usean Continent and the other half continued to advance to Anean Continent, during the process they kept on disintegrating into thousands pieces of major fragments. Stonehenge and other planetary defense systems did their best to destroy as many as possible, still unable to prevent planet surface being bombarded by debris. During the first two weeks, half a million people perished in Usean Continent, countless urban and rural infrastructures were razed in ruins, pecuniary loss was estimated to be 18 months of entire continent's GDP.

Other continents also suffered damages to different extents. Anean Continent was severely devastated as Usean Continent did, Osean Continent and Verusan Continent were lucky enough to sustain unapparent losses. Globally, there were about 20 million casualties.

Countries in Usean Continent began shift attentions to aftermath issues, refugee problems, was a major component. Since infrastructures of continent-wide were too smashed, millions of people fell homeless. Each nation was given a pass-line of refugee reception. However most of countries were in dire shapes during that time, and the very reason to unify them — the asteroid, no longer existed, so tensions sparked, especially the rift between eastern and western factions which had been overlooked for years, emerged again.

Erusea took a major hit from Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. A large-sized fragment crashed into Spring Sea, off the coast of Erusean Capital, Farbanti. Initial tsunami killed tens of thousands inhabitants, southern sectors of the city also sank into ocean thanked to crustal deformation triggered by fragment impact. In addition, 9 other asteroid pieces fell on different locations inside Erusean territory, which made Erusea one of the worst stricken countries. Despite such reality, eastern nations insisted Erusea should take in more refugees, for it was a major economic entity and processed a military power on a par with total strength of FCU and its allies. Being meat-breaded by both internal and external pressures, Erusean decided to take radical solutions, namely war.

When time reached summer of 2003, four years after impact of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, Erusean army suddenly launched a blitz on San Salvacion. Airstrikes, followed by a three-day ground battle, San Salvacion fell in a blink of eyes. Stonehenge, which was under UTO's command, also seized by Erusea, with garrison force defeated and operators taken custody.

Invasion of San Salvacion marked beginning of Second Usean Continental War. Erusea gained a staging point for subsequent offensives, but the most prized premium was Stonehenge, which had been re-purposed to cleanse asteroid debris left outside atmosphere. Stonehenge was designed as a planetary defense system against asteroid, but could be used as an ultra-long-range anti-air and anti-satellite system as well, for its deadly slugs which traveled at super-hypersonic velocity, could pulverize anything within maximum range (1500 kilometers). If that was not enough, Stonehenge could also function as an ultra-long-range ground-to-ground delivery system, with precise calculations and accompanied with air-resistance and gravity, it can rain death upon almost anywhere on surface within its range too. Had such a trump card in hand, Erusea was ready to get rid of those pesky eastern nations once and for all.

In response to Erusea's actions, FCU and other countries declared statements of accusation. President of FCU, Robert Sinclair, announced a proposition of creating an international military alliance called "独立国家連合軍/Independent States Allied Force (abbr. ISAF)", which include 11 member nations from the already-existed organization "大陸諸国間経済同盟/Economic League of Continental Nations" as well as 5 other countries, totally 16 sovereign states.

However, situation didn't go well for FCU and its allies. Since Stonehenge was under Erusean control, ISAF's air force and ground force were taking heavy beatings all the way, Federal Erusea Air Force and Federal Erusea Land Force even didn't need to be dispatched in many cases. Battlefront was quickly moving eastward. When escaping from Los Canas, a metropolis located in east/southeast of Usean Continent, ISAF took a very risky bet.

Stonehenge was the largest threat to ISAF and there was no way to initiate any valid counterstrikes inside of its range, so destroying such a terrifying weapon was an essential issue even since retreating began. In desperation, ISAF attempted to destroy it with air force via infiltrating at ultra-low altitude. Due to limitation of operating radius, ISAF couldn't launch an airstrike on Stonehenge from air force bases too eastward, Los Canas was barely in range and would fall to Erusea shortly. Time is ticking, chances are dwindling, ISAF finally made decision, dispatched a squadron of twelve F-15Es, escorted by another twelve F-15Cs, in an attempt to knock out Stonehenge. All aircraft were piloted by best pilots selected from those who survived the previous battles, to increase combat duration of F-15Es, ISAF even armed them with minimum payloads. Pilots knew they were going on a kamikaze mission, but they took to skies.

Surprisingly, the brave twenty-four planes approached Stonehenge without any troubles, but their lucks ended soon. Suddenly five Erusean Su-37s appeared and engaged ISAF squadron. These fighters were from none other than Federal Erusean Air Force 156th Tactical Fighter Wing "Aquila", aka "Yellow Squadron" for all of them had specialized yellow paint scheme. ISAF squadron was exterminated in short order, days later Erusean army occupied Los Canas.

Following loss of Los Canas, ISAF continued to run eastward, with Erusean army pursued like a love-struck wooer, soon both of them moved out from Stonehenge's maximum range limit. ISAF decided to evacuate to islands off eastern coast, and relocated its General Headquarter to Republic of North Point.

On the other hand, since Erusea's superiority over ISAF was largely attributed to Stonehenge, once exceeded its range limit, Erusean army couldn't enjoy hegemony in both air and ground, other problems also arose, such as extended replenishment lines and declining numbers of available mobile units. As a result, Erusean army's pace began to drop, gave ISAF time to breath and put themselves together. In summer of 2004, eastern sectors of Usean Continent had been ISAF-free, Erusea was hurried to stabilize new-taken territories, didn't attack island over the sea. In northern provinces, there were still many ISAF units stranded and were bombarded by Erusea, a radar facility "Northern Eyes" were activated atop Mt. Shezna to implement electronic warfare against any evacuation efforts carried out by ISAF, even Saint Ark, or what was left of it (since the city was almost erased from map by meteor storm), was covered by jamming field.

At this point, Erusea almost controlled entire continent, ISAF was on a blink of total defeat. With tremendous military advantage, Erusea should hold a ceasefire negotiation to secure its claims, but it never did.

Erusea's victory was not stable, they had to face resistances in many areas, also needed to purge remaining ISAF units in north, not to say since they took over too many lands, an enormous portion of military strength must be redirected to maintain local orders...in short, they reached limit of expansion. Despite these facts, Erusea was still preparing to crush ISAF once and for all. After learning ISAF's General Headquarter was poorly defended from strategic air force, Federal Erusea Air Force gathered a Tu-95 squadron at Rigly Air Base, a former ISAF facility, intended to destroy ISAF's central command via airstrike. Meanwhile, Aegir Fleet, the pride and joy of Federal Erusea Navy, was being deployed in Comberth Harbor, getting ready to invade North Point via sea and open beachheads for ground forces.

* * *

Larry Foulke (voice over): "This is the world situation of that time, before the entry of a certain individual."


	4. Operation: Umbrella

_**Operation: Umbrella**_

—**張り子の基地****—**

* * *

**Opening Crawl **(in manner of Star Wars)

※

_It is a period of total war. _

_With the ultimate weapon, _

_Stonehenge Turret Network, _

_in their hands, aggressive _

_Federal Republic of Erusea has _

_occupied mainland of Usean Continent. _

_On its last leg, Independent States _

_Allied Force is busying to regroup since_

_ got kicked off from eastern coasts._

※

_Knowing ISAF gets its hands full of a _

_diversity of issues, Erusea dispatches _

_strategic bombers, escorted by fighter _

_squadrons, after their operatives managed _

_to partly deactivate early warning radar _

_network protecting ISAF's Allenfort Air Base _

_on Newfield Island and General Headquarter _

_in Republic of North Point. Their intensions _

_are quite self-explanatory..._

* * *

As Opening Crawl fades into depth of sky, camera pans down as hundreds of meteors radiant down (they can be seen during daylight for they're too many and too bright), to an airport complex, parked with hundreds of military aircraft of different categories, more are coming in.

**North Point City International Airport, North Point City, Capital of Republic of North Point**

**September 18****th**** 2004, 16:00**

This is the largest airport in North Point, also among the largest airports throughout Usean Continent. Now ISAF had commandeered it as the central component of its new General Headquarter.

Retreating troops of ISAF are being dropped down here, not only air force, but ground force as well. Each of three main runways of this airport receives an aircraft almost every minute. Parking aprons and hangars are already "over-populated", staff crews are scratching their heads to make room for new arrivals.

**ISAF's Supreme Commander's Office**

Teatime. Supreme Commander is being served with Darjeeling and double-chocolate cookies. However the one who is serving him black tea and snacks, is not an orderly, nor anyone in military uniform, even not in a servant's uniform. Quite a bizarre sight for a girl dresses like a miko presenting a ranking officer with teatime stuff, especially in such an über-tier base.

Supreme Commander: "Amazing stuff. You know, since the planet-fall of Ulysses, chocolate and tea had become quite scarce in Usean Continent, even being strictly rationed as 'strategic resource' along with fossil fuels in many provinces, much less to be used as raw material for homemade desserts and beverages…say, where were we?"

Girl (voiced by **Ruri Asano**): "We were at discussing my position in ISAF's air force branch, Mr. Supreme Commander."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that. We're very grateful for you voluntarily join us at this critical moment, Ms…what's your name again?"

Girl (persuasive smile): "Who I am and where I come from are not imperative, the important issues are, ISAF desperately needs all assistances it can have, both on personnel and equipment. So I hereby to present my offer of being a pilot and you trust me."

Supreme Commander: "You're right, Ms…whatever your name is. I'm sure you're not an operative sent by Erusea, otherwise everyone in and near this room would be dead enough. However although we appreciate your volunteerism, but ISAF's resources had been stretched to limits now, I'm afraid our air force won't be able to spare more aircraft."

Girl (assuring smile): "It won't be a problem, Mr. Supreme Commander. I brought my own fighter, I even have my own uniform if necessary."

"Well, if you had solved this problem yourself, I don't have any further objections." Supreme Commander is given a folder and a pen by the girl: "Please sign this contract. Mr. Supreme Commander."

"All right all right, I'll sign anything. Welcome to Independent States Allied Force, Ms…whoever you are." Supreme Commander picks up pen and put down his name on dotted line. He's somehow puzzled there's an unknown power that forces him to agree with this uninvited, mysterious girl ever since the conversation began.

"Thank you Supreme Commander, and I'm going to do my part as an ISAF pilot." The girl bows politely and leaves with signed contract and the pen used to sign it, closing the door.

"Wish you bring miraculous changes to this war as legendary 'Scarface One' did seven years ago." Supreme Commander watches as she goes: "…but just wait a sec, speaking of Scarface One, why I'm having déjà vu of meeting this strange girl before?" He quickly inserts another piece of double-chocolate cookie into mouth: "Nevermind, I'm always bad at remembering people. For now, just eat, drink and be merry."

* * *

**INS** (ISAF Navy Ship) **Shirohireiruka** (literally **Lipotes vexillifer** in Japanese), **En Route to Newfield Island**

**September 19****th**** 2004, 09:00**

Formerly NPS (North Point Ship) Shirohireiruka, a Kinnear-Class aircraft carrier owned by Navy of Republic of North Point, now had been integrated into naval branch of ISAF. However the crew remained mostly same, as well as most pilots of carrier-based aircraft. They're lucky for not participating operations in mainland, subsequently survived from Erusean's onslaught…for the time being.

Hangar sector beneath deck, several F-2A Viper Zeroes, F-14D Super Tomcats and F/A-18E Super Hornets are packing inside, all combat-ready. And the pilots gather in front of a portable radiovision, which is broadcasting propaganda from Erusea.

* * *

_Federal Republic of Erusea's national anthem "Ça Ira" as background music, a map of Usean Continent with an Erusea's national emblem on its center._

_National anthem is replaced by some sort of French-style military march. And the screen is showing a discarded flag of ISAF gets run over by an Erusean tank, followed by hundreds of its kind. An Erusean armored division is marching victoriously on streets of Port Edward, capital of Federation of Central Usea that now occupied by Erusea. Erusean fighters deliberately fly low over buildings to exaggerate such peremptoriness._

_(off-screen voice of English that deliberately mixed with French accent) "War! But what's the good in it? For decades the Usean Continent had been plagued with expansionism implemented by a group of eastern nations, especially their greedy ringleader, so-called Federation of Central Usea. What a self-righteous title, they really fancied themselves as the center of this continent, even entire world? No wonder it always glares on our land with full of ambition. For self-defense, we peace-loving western people were forced to strengthen our military power to keep FCU and its affiliated states in check. However those heisters never give up and seize everything as an opportunity to exploit our hard-come-by wealth, even used Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, the common threat to all humankind as an excuse…"_

_As narration progresses, screen shows footage of asteroid fragments falling from outer space observed from different perspectives, including a fighter pilot, an urban-surveillance camera, an observatory, etc._

"_We suffered grave losses during that catastrophe, yet on an act of international humanitarianism, we stood up to help rebuild this devastated world and the life as we know it. But our selflessness was once again viewed by some sinister countries as a pawn of exploitation, they kept add new burdens on our already heavily burdened shoulders, even boycotting our products to bring us succumb to their irrational demands…"_

_Footage of how dire Farbanti looks like after impact of a major asteroid fragment in Spring Sea, southern sector of the city, which was once seaward districts, now is soaked in water, much like a scene of post-apocalypse global warming. Then footage of several other cities damaged by meteorites, craters left by other major asteroid fragments. After those, the screen shows a large Erusean refugee camp, and an Erusean merchant fleet being surrounded by a coalition sea and air force of FCU and North Point._

"_Such inequitable treatments of so many years finally come to an end, as the oppressed now has a mighty sword in procession. Only under the leadership of Erusea, Usean Continent will restore its missing equity and justice, and regain its lost prosperity as the disaster brought by Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. There are many dissidents still cling to old orders and refuse to admit their blindness to changes, but we will crush them to prove…"_

_To emphasize their standpoint, Erusea puts on footage of Stonehenge_ _pulverizes ISAF air and ground forces, even destroying a satellite._

* * *

"知っていますか？私は、彼らは真実を述べていると思います。(literally **Do you know? I think they're telling the truth.** in Japanese)" One ISAF pilot comments.

"彼たちの視点から、正確だ。(literally **From their point of view, it is correct.** in Japanese)" Another one agrees.

"勝者はすべてを持って、発言権も含む。(literally **Victors has everything, including discourse power. **in Japanese)" An older pilot is not so approval.

Yellow lights twinkle as an alarm starts, the gate of hangar gradually opens, revealing a fighter being towed by a trailer, to an unoccupied apron block. This newcomer features canards, variable-sweep main wings, specially designed X-tail, rectangular three-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzles and a quite "slender" airframe comparing with other planes in hangar. All of these characteristics render it more like a toy than a real one for combat. Undoubtedly pilots drift their attention from enemy propaganda immediately as they gather around the unusual aircraft, which is in ISAF Air Force's standard paint scheme: Blue-tinted bottom color; triple arrowhead emblem resembles Legend of Zelda; an insignia consisted by ribbon, round ring, Mobius Strip and some other elements.

"なんでこれは？(literally **What is this? **in Japanese)"

"見えない？一台の戦闘機。(literally **Can't you see? It's a fighter**** jet****.** in Japanese)"

"これは戦闘機を知って！でも、初めてこのような戦闘機が見えます。特にこの変な尾翼…(literally **I know it's a fighter**** jet****! But this is my first time to see a fighter like this. Especially the bizarre empennage****…**in Japanese)"

"独立国家連合軍空軍第118戦術航空隊メビウス？いつこの飛行隊がありましたが？(literally **Independent State Allied Air Force 118th Tactical Fighter Wing Mobius? Just when did we have such a squadron? **in Japanese)"

…

As pilots are discussing the strange fighter and are expressing their respective opinions, a feminine voice comes from back: "失礼します皆さん。私の戦闘機へ行きを許すかしら？(literally **Excuse me everyone. May I get to my fighter?**in Japanese)" They look back simultaneously, and upon seeing a slender and well-endowed figure wrapped in an ISAF pilot's uniform. A girl, and a very beautiful one, looks like an illustration produced by a Japanese cartoonist came to alive. Shocked, they automatically step to left and sides: "はい！(literally **Sure!** in Japanese)"

"感谢いたします。(literally **Thank you very much.** in Japanese)" The girl bows politely and gets to her plane and begins to configure it via tapping a device with appearance of hybrid of a PDA and a PSP. While others are whispering in background.

"だれがあの女の子は？(literally **Who's that girl?** in Japanese)"

"凄いな美人のお姉さん！(literally **What a beautiful onee-san!** in Japanese)"

"これはコスプレ！制服誘惑だ！(literally **This is cosplay! Uniform Seduction!** in Japanese)"

"彼女は何の時代から来たのですか？古典な大和撫子のような美少女を感じます。(literally **Which era does she come from? Feels like a nostalgic idealized Japanese woman. **in Japanese)"

"誰が彼女とデートの勇気はあります？(literally** Who has the gut to date with her?** in Japanese)"

"無理無理！そんな綺麗の子は誰も接近することができない。(literally** No way! No one can get close to a beauty like that.** in Japanese)"

Alarm rises again, this time not for something being dragged in but an order of taking off: "(Heavy-Japanese-accent English) Scramble! State of emergency! All pilots man your plane and get ready to airborne! Briefing will be commenced in-flight!"

Like shattering glass, pilots scatter to their own flying mounts, running with murmuring: "勘弁してくれ！(literally **Gimme a break!** in Japanese)"

Viper Zeroes, Super Tomcats and Super Hornets are moving out from hangar to flight deck.

"That means you too, Mobius One." The broadcast directs at the mysterious girl who is still working on her vehicle.

"Please pardon me for a few minutes, Mr. Air Officer. There's an old Chinese saying 'A great craftsman must sharpen tools prior prefect works'." The girl, better known as "Mobius One", pauses and replies to the nearest camera lens, then resumes what she's doing.

"Just don't be too late, we need all battle-abled pilots this time."

"I understand. Please don't worry." Mobius One almost finishes configuration. The data displayed on her handheld device shows her choice:

**TAC Name/Callsign: Mobius One**

Active Aircraft: XFA-27

Weapon Slot 1: XSAA

Weapon Slot 2: XMAA

Weapon Slot 3: XLAA

Engine Part: Hayabusa Engine

Wing Part: Adv Anti-Balance Tab

Armor Part: None

Weapon Part 1: Destructive Missile

Weapon Part 2: High-Speed Slug

Miscellaneous Part 1: Hawk Eye

Miscellaneous Part 2: None

After confirming this information, Mobius One is ready to catch up with others.

* * *

**Allenfort Air Base, Newfield Island**

**Longitude: 323 Degree 48 Minute 00 East**

**Latitude: 43 Degree 12 Minute 05 Second North**

**September 19****th**** 2004, 14:00**

"It had been five years, but the blue sky far above us still doesn't glue itself together." Says one of ISAF pilots, meaning the meteors emerging and falling from depth of firmament. Even after slamming itself into ground, Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid continued to scourge humankind with its incalculable fragments floating outside atmosphere. Those extraterrestrial rock pieces kept fell in form of meteorite showers ever since the very beginning of post-impact days, even temporally rendered aviation and surface actions too dangerous. After five years, asteroid debris' atmospheric entries are still frequent and bright enough to be recognized during daylight, not to say nighttime.

"My girlfriend and me once thought shooting stars are romantic, but not anymore." Another pilot echoes: "They merely bring up unpleasant memories now."

Several ISAF squadrons take off from this military complex constructed on northern tip of this small-sized dryland in middle of seawater, converge with more ISAF fighters just arrived, then altogether they fly over the grisly Anderson Crater on inhabited zone of eastern shore, which now looks like an unnatural lagoon. Ever since its discovery, Newfield Island had been a disputed territory between FCU and North Point, numerous low-intensity wars were fought for its ownership during past centuries, even in early 1980s there were still skirmishes from month to month, both sides had casualties. Luckily as time progresses, both nations realized neither of them can gain an upper hand over the opponent on this island issue, thus they employed a policy called "**Shelving Differences and Seeking Joint Development**". After a series of negotiations, North Point admitted FCU's sovereignty over Newfield Island, but holds fifty percent of income shares generated by exploiting resources of the island and surrounding areas, meanwhile FCU agreed to present no military powers on island except a small amount of armed police forces for maintaining public order. Since then, Newfield Island welcomed a season of spring, two countries started many joint ventures to make good uses of its abundant fishery resources and tourist resources, as well as seafloor exploration and mineral prospection. Immigrants from off-island also boomed, by the end of 1994, in-island population had breached one hundred thousand, and formed a bigger urban district on eastern shore and a smaller one on western shore, a civilian airport named after island's name was also constructed.

But all of these flourishing scenes were terminated by Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. A major fragment hit eastern town sector, killing thousands of people and chewed the massive Anderson Crater by the shore, dealing substantial damage to infrastructure. FCU and North Point promised a plan of rejuvenation to locals, yet unable to execute it due to severe lack of funding and equipment, for they prioritized resource allocation to reconstructions in their own metropolitan territories. Angered by both governments' apparent neglect and incompetence, islanders held a riot on January 23rd 2001. Riot was violently suppressed in days, however such unrest further decreased population and degenerated already-smashed economy. Following that, since battles in western front went bad, new-formed ISAF commandeered Newfield Island, converted civilian airport into Allenfort Air Base and simultaneously set up war-purposed facilities all over the island, such as armories, barracks, defense emplacements, underground storages, field hospitals, long-range radars, bunkers and tunnels…literally transformed it into a stronghold, remaining residents were forced to relocate themselves to elsewhere or conscripted into reservists. Now, as strategic positions on mainland were lost, this tiny rock which barely makes an appearance on world map became the bridgehead to face invading enemies.

* * *

"AWACS Sky Eye to all allied aircraft, all wings report in." Calling from an ISAF KJ-2000.

"Gyrfalcon Squadron standing by." Respond by a platoon of F-16F Fighting Falcons.

"Adder Squadron standing by." Respond by a platoon of F-2A Viper Zeroes.

F-14D Super Tomcats: "Bakeneko (literally **Demon Cat** in Japanese) Squadron standing by."

F-15E Strike Eagles: "Buzzard Squadron standing by."

F/A-18E Super Hornets: "Hachi (literally **Wasp **in Japanese) Squadron standing by."

Then there's the XFA-27, its unique form is very conspicuous among other commonly-seen planes: "Mobius Squadron standing by." Actually she's the only member of this so-called squadron, but if you're good enough to sortie alone, why bothers having wingmen?

Sky Eye: "So you're the new comer? Haven't command a female pilot for years, don't be the one that slows others down."

"I won't be a drag to my battle companions, Sky Eye." Unlike her ojyousama-like demeanor in Supreme Commander's office and in hangar, Mobius One now is speaking in a more solemn tone. Obviously she's one of those who clearly distinguish public and private.

"Good. Now everyone listen carefully, enemies operatives had managed to partly deactivate our early warning radar network, creating a gap that allows their air force to slip through. As we speak, a large contingent of Tu-95 strategic bombers, escorted by fighters of various types, are flying to Newfield Island from south. Tactical analyze concluded that they'll strike this island and completely level all facilities, Allenfort Air Base included. Our air defense strength around North Point is extremely weak for the time being, and Newfield Island is the only barrier between North Point and Erusea-controlled mainland, once this place is fallen or rendered nonfunctional, ISAF's GHQ will be a complete sitting duck, which will absolutely not allowed. Your objectives are shooting down all Erusean bombers and fighters with air-to-ground capabilities…in short, just shoot down anything not affiliated to ISAF. Mission will be considered failure if even one bomb is dropped on Newfield Island. That's all."

"Get ready to let missiles fly." ISAF pilots put on breath masks, as they continue fly southward, icons present bandits emerge on southern border of their respective radar map. Smaller icons are fighters, bigger ones are undoubtedly bombers, and there are a lot of them coming this way.

* * *

【Background Music: Sitting Duck】

Escort fighters accelerate, to race ahead of bomber formations, typical air force moves since very beginning of aerial warfare. Then fighters from both sides entered opposite sides' ranges of long-range missiles, and subsequently launch salvoes of XLAA.

Some missiles hit intended targets, but most of them don't. Simple logic: Even propelled by state-of-art in-atmosphere rocket engines, missiles still have to travel for a very long time to reach targets dozens miles away, granting them enough time to pull out evasive maneuvers, releasing countermeasures, taking shelter inside friendly ECM field, or do anything else to cause incoming missiles to miss. Although neither of the sides sustain substantial damage as result of first exchange of firepower, but statistically, Erusean has leading points, not for they have better planes with better missiles, but they bring multiple KJ-2000s, contrary to ISAF detachment's only one (Sky Eye). It is said in modern and future wars, electromagnetic-superiority is more essential than air-superiority, this statement might be kinda subjective, but judging from current situation, it is, at least partly, true.

"What's wrong? My HUD is malfunctioning! Missile lock is unstable!" An ISAF pilot exclaims as his HUD gives him a feedback resembling a TV set with bad signal reception.

"Radar and infrared are also giving back noises." Says an older, more experienced voice.

"Sky Eye, Buzzard Leader here. We encounter strong hostile ECM, can you provide ECCM support?" Leader of Buzzard Squadron sends request.

"I'm on it. But it take time." Sky Eye hints his crew to get on work.

"Don't panic. Jamming field is working on a pulse wave pattern instead of being a brick wall, it has gaps to let you see through." Leader of Hachi Squadron gives a tip.

"I don't panic if I can't lock on anything, just worry about I can't see where missiles coming from." Another pilot complains. He's right, it is said the biggest fear is the fear of unknown, and the most common form of "unknown" is "unseen". You can hear missile warning, but you don't know where it is coming from, how far it is, therefore you don't know what to do to deal with it, that's enough to scare you to marrow.

As ISAF pilots exchange their opinions, Erusean fighters had moved closer — close enough for dogfights. Formations break up, fighters from both sides tangle together, into cat and mouse of live and death. Now the advantage of electronic warfare support for Erusea squadrons really demonstrates effect. ISAF fighters are suffering considerably downgraded locking and tracking abilities on their missiles when chasing down their Erusean counterparts. The most notable phenomena are screens on instrument panel constantly give "locking failure" messages, and once a lucky pilot gets a lock, missiles just fly almost like unguided rockets, even slightest maneuvers are enough to dodge them. On the other hand, jamming field also impedes ISAF fighter's passive sensors from working properly, although missile alarm still functional, neither HUD nor any screens on instrument panel can provide the direction and distance of incoming missiles. If these are not enough, ISAF fighters even have troubles to "see" enemy aircraft on radar and infrared sensors…as an overall result, Federal Erusea Air Force is scoring points way ahead of ISAF Air Force.

"Sky Eye! What took you so long? Where's our ECCM support?" Struggling in combat, Leader of Buzzard Squadron asks, loudly.

"Sorry, but it seems enemy ECM is too strong, please use your own skills and experiences to make up for it." Sky Eye euphemistically expresses that there's nothing more he can do and the pilots are on their own.

"You're so useful." Leader of Buzzard Squadron speaks with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Sky Eye's reply is a clear indication of "can it".

"Help me! I have two Fulcrums on tail!" A Viper Zero of ISAF's affiliation is desperately evading two chasing Erusean MiG-29As, who had successfully isolated their prey from his companions. Fulcrums seemly are playing with the escapee, waiting him to be exhausted then move to deliver killing blow. Suddenly both Erusean fighters explode, and the XFA-27 takes their positions.

"Thanks for the rescue, I owe you two shots of drinks." Viper Zero pilot sighs with relief.

"You're welcome, be careful." Mobius One advances to seek for more bandits as targets. But the current sitrep is not that welcomed, although she has little problems to fight under heavy jamming herself, other ISAF pilots have big issues with it, if the hostile ECM cannot be deactivated, they might be shredded into pieces in short order. Normally, tracing jamming source is the job for friendly AWACS, but since Sky Eye had announced he couldn't be much helpful, there must be an alternative, and she knows what the alternative is.

Switches to long range radar, Mobius One waits, waits for the "tiny gap". The gap of jamming wave arrives as radar map "clarifies" for less than one second, revealing four green, opaque rounds, even they only flashes for a blink, but already sufficient for Mobius One to memorize and to take actions.

Several Erusean pilots watch in awe as a lonely ISAF fighter with unique X-tail charges directly to the KJ-2000. Why don't they do anything to stop Mobius One? Answer is "Principle of Emperor's New Clothes", that is, Erusean escorts never expect someone will actually storm into their formation directly, so when someone really does it, they just get shocked and don't know what to do.

"We lost an EW!" An Erusean pilot, presumably a squadron leader, shouts.

"We still got three left, protect them with all costs!" But "all costs" might still not enough, as the second KJ-2000 goes down in flames. Mobius One bursts out from fireball and debris, to higher altitude, then with a J-turn she dives and nails an hapless Erusean Flanker whose luck is bad enough to be positioned in her line of fire.

"Damn ISAF pilot!" An enraged Erusean Mirage 2000-5 moves in for a kill attempt, but XFA-27 is way more superior than Mirage 2000-5 on every aspect, and it is being operated by an ace. A barrel roll plus a volley of bullets effectively terminates that Erusean pilot's contract of military service.

More Erusean fighters gather around in attempts to shoot down Mobius One, however she doesn't have any intentions to participate in a dance with them for now because her primary targets are remaining two hostile AWACS. A quick dispatch on them, she can back to her main business.

"Enemy jamming signal has ceased, we can see everything now." Sky Eye reports: "But a bad news, enemy bombers almost exit north border of mission area, if someone still want to shoot them down, be quick."

"Leave them to us." Bakeneko squadron moves forward. A basic function of F-14D Tomcat is being high-speed, long range interceptor, namely to engage airborne targets from long range, launch long range missiles then immediately disengage from battle. Without ECM coverage, Tu-95s are sitting ducks to F-14Ds' XLAA salvos, they are slammed into sea and sunk to bottom, in pieces.

Sky Eye: "Nice shoot Bakeneko. Now mop up remaining bandit from sky with others."

"Ha! Not so tough without your fancy gadgets, huh?" As hostile ECM is no longer a factor, table quickly tips to ISAF's favor, they initiate a full-scale retaliation to remaining Erusean fighters.

"そのまま…命中！(literally **Keep it up…bingo!** in Japanese)" A member of Buzzard Squadron is pleased to see his two XMAA fulfilled their purposes by destroying a Su-27. A five seconds of enjoying this narrow victory, the F-15E pilot is up to deal with next target.

On radar map, icons presenting enemy aircraft are rapidly dwindling, now ISAF's points have been leveled and surged ahead of Erusea's, and it's still climbing. Mobius One is exceptionally active in this "target and shoot" game, it will be estimated thirty percent of bandit kills are attributed under her name.

"I pick up a set of new signals, an elite enemy squadron is coming from southwest, designated as 'WANG'." Sky Eye informs ISAF pilots. Four Erusean Mirage 2000-5s are flying near in a file to join the party, their paint schemes are different from usual, instead of "traditional" navy blue camouflage, they have purple navy as base color, nose and engine sectors are coated in indigo dye, there are also vertical strips of indigo dye on those delta wings, insignia of Erusea can be seen on their vertical tails.

Mobius One immediately aims on four Mirage 2000-5s and launches a salvo of four XMAA, turning them into fireballs and debris.

"…never mind, maybe they're not so elite after all." Says Sky Eye with excitement: "That's a round up. Good work everybody, your effects keep enemies at bay…"

Leader of Adder Squadron: "Not all of us made through…not all of us…" His squadron has six vacant positions after previous dogfights, meaning six pilots are lost. Other squadrons also sustained casualties to different extents. Wars always come with casualties, but such objective truth doesn't render accepting deaths of those who were eating, drinking, swapping war stories with you hours ago, any easier.

An ISAF Pilot: "Sky Eye, why don't bother to run a double-check? Are those all?"

"No more Erusean aircraft on picture, sky is clean."

"Check again, especially on low altitude. They may sneak through by flying low."

Too predictable, a Tu-160 Blackjack with five escorts appears at southern border of radar map, flying north with supersonic speed. And the escorts are Su-37 Terminators with specialized yellow paint scheme, they're Yellow Squadron.

Despite Sky Eye shouts on radio to stop them, ISAF fighters are reluctant to respond — they know the outcome of taking on Yellow Squadron — none ISAF pilot ever survived the confrontations against them, so better stay out from their way and let them take whatever they want.

Mobius One changes course to new enemy formation, an act of braveness or craziness, maybe both.

* * *

【Background Music: Aquila】

Now the situation is Erusean bomber with escorting Yellow Squadron and Mobius One are flying directly head-to-head towards to each other. For Yellows, especially for the leader Yellow Thirteen, today have had some surprises. When en route to Newfield Island, he and his accompanied squadmates observed the aerial battle between ISAF squadrons and preceding Erusean formations, it is quite unexpected that ISAF Air Force still have will and strength to deny the mighty Federal Erusea Air Force, and that unknown fighter of bizzare-looking X-tail quadruple empennage was undoubtedly the MVP on ISAF's side. No matter whoever the pilot in cockpit, that active X-tail MVP is challenging Yellow Squadron's hegemony in the sky. "(Heavy French-accent English) The Force is strong with this one." He gives orders to his subordinates: "We'll see whether it's strong enough or not."

Under Yellow Thirteen's directive, Yellow Squadron's formation changes, from a configuration resembles hybrid of V and arrow (Yellow Thirteen positioned in front of bomber, other four aircraft flew in two pairs, positioned in bomber's left rear and right rear respectively, and in echelon arrangement) to a horizontal row of five in front of bomber. They launch a salvo of XLAA to Mobius One simultaneously.

Mobius One immediately drops to almost sea level with a very steep dive, and pulls up to sky with a same steep angle. All XLAA impact in water, generating sprays.

"Not bad." Yellow Thirteen and his wingmen switch to XMAA, fire again. Mobius One barrel-rolls and releases chaffs at same time, deflecting them. During the progress Mobius One flings out four XMAA from weapon bays (means she launches missile while spinning), each one to a wingman of the leading Terminator, driving them away from their leader.

Since the relative velocity between Yellow Thirteen and Mobius One is so great, there's no time to mount the third attack by switching active weapon to XSAA. XFA-27 and Su-37 are on collision course to each other, however it will be too cheap to end their own existences by creating an unscheduled crash test and both pilots never intend to let it happen. Seconds before impact, they take proper evasive actions.

"Vous êtes doué. Je peux espérer un peu plus de vous." Yellow Thirteen slightly nods, does an Immelmann turn to pursuit his target: "Tenir loin. Cette cible est mienne."

"Caution! Imminent hostile CRA." Mobius One's Close Range Assault warning goes off, as the backward evasive radar are activated automatically, a solid, size-changing circle of flashing scarlet appears on HUD. This round object indicates where pursuing bandit's weapons are pointing and the distance between two aircraft. The closer to HUD's center, the closer Mobius One to center of enemy's attack cone; the bigger the radius of the circle, the shorter time for enemy's ordnance to travel if he/she fires. However the most important feature of this system is the frequency of flashing, which shows pursuer's avionics' progress of acquiring a clear lock, if the circle is flashing with frenzy, that's a suggestion of "take evasive maneuvers now or cover your head and hope for the best".

Ignoring chasing Yellow Thirteen, Mobius One concentrates on Tu-160 Blackjack dead ahead and is rapidly getting closer. Missile warning goes off, Yellow Thirteen launches two XSAA in a salvo. Mobius One jettisons flares to lure it away.

"How' bout a little these?" Yellow Thirteen quickly presses buttons on a miniature keyboard installed on instrument panel, then launches four XMAA, but in a row instead of in a salvo. Just as the first missile about to leave hardpoint, that bizarre-looking ISAF fighter he's after suddenly executes a Kulbit loop, transits to his rear. With no target to lock, missiles go straight ahead — namely to the bomber, and since they're not locked on anything, countermeasures won't be able to deflect them, not to say evasive maneuvers are not practical to something bulky as a bomber.

"Uh-oh! Ma faute." Yellow Thirteen hurries to input codes to self-destruct missiles, but his onboard computer announces: "Ennemie Proximité Gamme Assaut imminente." He is forced to roll and pitch away, the outcome is obvious, four missiles impale into Tu-160's windshield in sequence and explode in sequence. The very aircraft Yellow Squadron is supposed to protect is destroyed by their very leader, eloquently and factually proves life is full of irony.

There's no time for Yellow Thirteen to declare any comments because Mobius One enters Close Range Assault against him. A green circle emerges on her HUD, right on center. This circle indicates distance to target, will gets bigger if getting closer. A second layer inside the circle will "charge" clockwise in manner of a gauge, when charging is completed, green circle turns red with a constant beep, reminds pilot that computer had calculated an optimal trajectory for missiles with an enhanced locking, renders them very difficult to be countered.

Other Yellow Squadron members are witnessing their leader subjected to being pursued at close range. Although Yellow Thirteen breaks hard to evade, but Mobius One is not that easy to be shaken off. The four Erusean pilots are anxious, however since Yellow Thirteen told them not to intervene, they can only stay there and looking cool.

Mobius One and Yellow Thirteen are locked into a durative dogfight. Both of them are struggling to gain a suitable position to mount an attack, yet also to avoid being attacked if the opponent is in a favorable position for striking. Mobius One seizes a chance, launches a XSAA to Yellow Thirteen. The Erusean ace disperses a large quantity of flares, simultaneously barrel-rolls to XFA-27's rear. Mobius One's missile alarm blares, she uses countermeasures to draw missiles away, then high-g turns and decelerates, shortening distance to Su-37, followed by a cobra maneuver, she has the attack position again. But just like herself, Yellow Thirteen is never a sitting duck, how can a sitting duck be Federal Republic of Erusea's most decorated flying ace? He levels aircraft in blink of eyes and "jumps" behind via cobra.

Aerial engagement continues, and it seems in a stalemate. Neither Yellow Thirteen nor Mobius One can gain an upper hand over each other. Every time one attempts an attack, the other one executes appropriate counters. The battle seemingly is going to be stretched indefinitely, but factually, no. Mobius One fires another SXAA to Yellow Thirteen, the latter dodges it by using a barrel-roll, but Mobius One perfectly mirrors his actions at the same blink he does it, so the relative position between them remains unchanged. Immediately, before Yellow Thirteen can understand what happened, his Terminator oscillates violently as result of missile impact, nevertheless he still manages to maintain control.

Knowing that ISAF pilot have won the round, there's no point to stay in this airspace. Yellow Thirteen disengages to fly away, joining rest of his squadron.

One of Yellow Thirteen's wingmen, Yellow Four, asks with anxiety: "(Heavy- Vietnamese-accent English) Sir! You're hit!"

"I'm fine, just got awed by so many excitements today. And that one, it may be the one that I look forward to, a worthy opponent can challenge my limits." Yellow Thirteen's tone is surprisingly joyful, despite his plane had a large chunk blown off by the "one" he refers to: "We'll meet again soon. But for now let's just get outta here."

As Yellow Squadron begins withdraw, Mobius One also leaves to catch up other ISAF fighters, to the north.

* * *

【Ending Theme: Blue Skies】

※

(Ending Sequence: As song starts, there's an azure sky littered with shooting stars)

※

Every day I wake up unsure

of the tasks the day will bring

Yesterday's disappointments

keep reminding me

Tomorrow's surely coming

just as sure as the air I breathe

But I know I'll get through it

I have what I need...

※

(Azure sky gradually dissolves to orange twilight of shooting stars)

※

I have so far to go

And only heaven knows

※

The sun keeps shining (Everything is bound to change)

And the wind keeps blowing

But the wide blue sky (Wide blue sky, always the same)

It forever stays the same

I've been finding

that the choice it will make...

That the wide blue sky

that it's never gonna change

※

(Twilight sky changes to starry night sky, with meteors)

※

But I have so far to go

And only heaven knows

Yes, I have so far to go

Heaven knows

※

Not one day goes by

Bring back my blue sky

On which I rely

There's hope in the wide blue sky

Wide blue sky...

※

(Night sky turns back to azure)

※

Blue skies given me so much hope...


	5. Interlude 01

**Interlude 01**

* * *

Larry Foulke is savouring a cup of Darjeeling in an armchair, and is reading Leo Tolstoy's "War and Peace" with leisureliness. On the table there are a 1:150 model of XFA-27, a 1:150 model of X-02 Wyvern, and a teapot.

Alarm clock (build-in inside his cellphone) rings, he switches it off, turns to camera: "Welcome back to teletorium, this time let's discuss something about XFA-27 and X-02 Wyvern."

* * *

(voice over)

In late 80's of twentieth century, Federal Republic of Erusea started a heavily-invested project, many organizations were involved and Erusea Aeronautics and Space Administration was assigned to lead them. The objective of this project was to research and develop a superfighter which would be better than any fifth-generation fighters. Soon, intelligent department of Republic of North Point acknowledged what Erusea was up to (a project with so many people and groups take parts would be easy to be noticed and infiltrated) and launched their own R&D project as a "tit-for-tat".

Following discovery of Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, both countries halted their projects and re-allocated resources to contribute in efforts of countering the impending impact. North Point had already produced a working prototype by that time, designated as "XFA-27", and it was considered as one of the most advanced fighters during that time. Featuring controllable three-surface aerodynamic layout, variable backswept wings, 360-degree thrust-vectoring technology, and an unique design of X-tail quadruple empennage, XFA-27's performance is way beyond any fifth-generation fighters like F-22A, PAK-FA and J-20 both on overall rating and on monomial ratings.

In early 1997, seizing the chance of leaders from all Usean nations gathered in North Point to discuss issues regarding Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid. A group of high-ranking military officers suddenly rose in revolt, simultaneously started full-scale coup d'etat across Usean Continent, known as "Usean Rebellion" or "First Usean Continental War". Rebel forces, or so-called "Usean Unified Force", held all government leaders as hostages, and confiscated the XFA-27 alone with associated data, weaponized it to battlefield.

Entire eastern half and large portion of western half of Usean Continent fell into rebels. Usean Allied Force retreated into territories of Erusea to continue their fighting, and as a move of desperation, they initiated "Operation Fighter's Honor", recruiting mercenary pilots from entire planet to assist them to turn the tide. Soon, under the lead of legendary ace "Scarface One", aka "Phoenix", remaining Usean Allied Force began to beat rebels back and gradually reclaimed lost territories. On September 18th 1997, final battle unfolded within vicinity of Stronghold Intolerance, Scarface One was the spearhead of attack. Result of final battle was the complete destruction of rebel forces and detention of its leaders, however XFA-27 and relating data went missing and were never recovered. It was rumored Scarface One beat Usean Allied Force to retrieve the highly prized prototype as well as all data. In following major wars on Planet Strangereal, this mysterious superfighter was sighted again and again, many people speculated that Scarface One was manipulating trends of those wars.

After conclusion of First Usean Continental War, Federal Republic of Erusea, as primary base area for counter-offensives against rebels, received enormous sum of monetary and material compensations, therefore its economic, politic and military strength were significantly amplified. Although opposition between eastern and western factions subsided as the common threat posed by incoming Ulysses 1994XF04 Asteroid, but seeds of another war had been sowed.

Impact of the asteroid threw all nations in Usean Continent into dire conditions, and refugee problem added more woes to them. Minus those who had fled to Osean Continent and Verusan Continent pre-impact, there were still dozens of millions of refugees remained. Some countries such as Republic of North Point took in as many refugees as possible, but Federal Republic of Erusea, acted very passively. Eastern nations banded together to pressurize Erusea for accepting more refuges, Erusea undoubtedly opposed such move and kept quarantining borders. Incalculable refugees were stranded and were suffering severely insufficient food, water, medic, clothing, housing and other supplies.

Without other choices, eastern nations began to relocate those refugees rejected by Erusea, and simultaneously initiated a general boycott to Erusean products. This strategy worsened the already-not-so-good economy, triggered social unrest. The country was enraged, its military quickly expanded influence throughout entire territory, taking over government, prepare to prove that eastern nations had chosen a wrong subject to mess with.

Decision made, Erusea was militarizing itself. Suspended R&D project of superfighter was revived, however fell underfunded not only for all-out war against east was consuming resource severely, more because seizing of Stonehenge rendered it "not so necessary". Nevertheless, Erusea did make progresses on making new superfighter, the first working prototype "X-02 Wyvern" was sighted in combat for the first time on March 14th 2004, over shore of Cascade Ocean, during Operation Aurora, operated by Federal Erusea Air Force's most decorated ace pilot, Yellow Thirteen.

Compare with XFA-27, X-02 Wyvern processes a much more curvilinear, streamlined silhouette, its most significant trait is the unique front-swept foldable wings, nicknamed "switch blades", they fold like large traditional back-swept wing to minimize air resistance when the aircraft flies fast, subsequently extend to resume their signature front-swept shapes as the aircraft flies slow or does high-g maneuvers, in order to maximize deceleration or provide maximum maneuverability, also to compensate elevating force. All these features, plus the more advanced, integrated 360-degree thrust-vectoring technology, bestow X-02 even better ratings on stalling speed and stability than XFA-27. Weapon bays of X-02 are also carefully arranged: Two small compartments are located behind air intakes, for storing and launching small-sized ordnances, a large main central compartment for containing bigger, heavier missiles and bombs. Like Fw-190D, this is a killing machine that without any apparent design flaws. But unfortunately, "without any apparent design flaws" brings up its most apparent, fatal flaw — cost. Although performance on battlefield were promising, even off its designers' scoping, but as the trend of Second Usean Continental War turned to ISAF's favor, Erusea couldn't afford further R&D on X-02 Wyvern prototypes, nor put schematics into mass-production. Just like Thrid Reich's Fw-190D, the dragon-king came out too late to help its creators to win the war. Still, a few complete machines were produced and took pieces of actions, such as Operation Stone Crusher, Operation Firefly, Operation Autumn Thunder and Operation Judgement Day. During Operation Katina, both ISAF and Free Erusea were seen equipped a number of them.

After successful conclusion of Operation Katina, ISAF sold X-02's plans to international munitions market in exchange of funds to reconstruct the war-torn Usean Continent. The highest bidder, North Osea Grunder Industries, became the first and primary off-continent manufacturer of this impressive superfighter. To reduce the cost, enabling X-02 to be more affordable, Grunder Industries spent years to optimize blueprints. They partly succeeded, by reducing numbers of parts, three planes can be produced by only paying bills of two, without lowering ratings of any aspects. Yet cost remained a touchy issue, so till now only those top aces have privileges to obtain X-02 Wyverns, in other words, owning an X-02 Wyvern is the certification of being a top ace.

* * *

Larry Foulke: "I'm lucky enough to fly a number of sorties inside an X-02's cockpit, both evaluative flights and actual combats. Also I was able to pilot an XFA-27 for several times. If you ask me which one I prefer, I'd like to vote for X-02. Because it boosts better overall performance than XFA-27 and processes a more 'feminine' and 'futuristic' silhouette. It also somehow reminds me my old Morgan in Belkan War. That's all we have for today, next time we'll discuss something about Federation of Central Usea. Now let's return cameras back to battlefield."


End file.
